The Attribute Job
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: The team gets a new job - rescuing a kidnapped girl. They weren't expecting to have to learn how to fight with these crazy things called Bakugan. Add on being bossed around by teenagers? Oh brother... T for my paranoia. Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1

_The Attribute Job_  
Summary: The team gets a new job - rescuing a kidnapped girl. They weren't expecting to have to learn how to fight with these crazy things called Bakugan. Add on being bossed around by teenagers? Oh brother... T for my paranoia. Please read & review.

**Hey there, readers! Obviously, I've written lots and lots of Bakugan stories, but I was watching Leverage the other day, and I decided to write a crossover for them! After all, it is my favorite live show and and my favorite cartoon. :D Unfortunately, I do not own Leverage or Bakugan. Believe me, if I did, I'd be the happiest person alive. Now, I've rambled too much. On with the story!**

* * *

"All right, Nate, what've we got?" Elliot walked in and sat down behind Sophie and Parker.

"Old guy tells us his granddaughter's disappeared," Nate said while Hardison brought up the images on the computer screen.

"Yeah, and apparently it's not the first time this has happened, either," the hacker said. "From the look of this, she has a reputation of vanishing and reappearing in a few days."

"So why are we on the job?" Parker said, confused.

"According to Doctor Michael, it's been a week and a half," Nate said. "Hardison, give us the details."

"Her name's Alice Gehabich. Sixteen years old, has a tendency to disappear, but hey, what teenager doesn't?"

"Focus, Hardison."

"Right. Anyway, she doesn't go to school, no parents as far as any records show, and five close friends who she spends all the time she can with. Looks like she's got a lot of experience helping her grandfather with his science stuff and..." Hardison looked surprised. "...she brawls."

"A little girl like that?" Sophie said in surprise, looking at the pictures of the girl on the screen.

"Anyone can fight," Elliot said. "They just have to have the dedication."

"Yeah, but could she really hold her own or win against a musclehead?" Parker said.

"Course, if she's good," Elliot said.

"Ok, enough bickering about the fights," Nate said. "Keep going, Hardison."

"We've got nothing on who could've taken her," Hardison said. "The girl's friends have a lot of enemies, but it doesn't look like she's got too many of her own. It doesn't look like she has anyone who'd go so far as to kidnap her."

"So who took her?" Elliot said.

"No idea. That's what we have to find out," Nate said. "First things first, we need to reach her friends. Maybe they'll know something we don't. Hardison, what've we got on them?"

"Like I said, she's got five close ones." Hardison pulled up images. "They're like thier own little white kid gang already."

"Hardison!"

"Just emphasizing how close they are. Now, the leader is the brunette kid. Name's Dan Kuso. Next in command is Shun Kazami. Some kinda freaky ninja master. Apparently him and Alice were together a few years ago, but they fell apart. No hard feelings from either of them by the look of it, though. Then we've got Choji Marukura. Goes by 'Marucho'. He's the brainy one of their crew. There's Julie Makimoto, who seems like the diva of the group from what I can tell. Finally, we have a Miss Runo Miyazaki, who is the hothead and Alice's best friend. Alice has a couple of other friends she sees often, but those five are her closest."

"And nothing on who might've taken her?" Sophie said.

"Nothing," Nate repeated.

"So how are we supposed to get here back?"

"Like I said, we have to talk to her friends, see what they might know. So"-Nate put his hand on the table-"let's go." He left the room.

"Not going to steal something this time?" Parker looked at the door, sounding disappointed. She shrugged and followed the others out.

* * *

Dan yelled, "Shun, over here!" Grinning, Shun threw the dodgeball as hard as he could at Dan. "Whoa!" Dan threw his hands up, barely catching it. He ran toward the ninja, throwing it from a few feet away. Shun caught it and chucked it back, aiming for and hitting Dan's legs. Dan went down, tumbling forward on the asphalt. "Hey!" he yelled while Shun laughed. "No fair!"

"It's fair in dodgeball," Shun said, smirking at him. "I win again."

Dan stuck his tongue out. "This is why I hate two-man dodgeball against you."

"It was your idea, Dan."

"Was not! It was Julie's!"

"You brought it up to me."

"That doesn't mean it was my idea!"

"Do they always bicker like this?" Sophie muttered through her comm device. She was standing several feet away, watching them argue.

"Who knows?" Hardison replied. "They're best friends."

"All right, Sophie," Nate said, "go in there and do your thing." Sophie nodded, pocketed her comm device, and walked up to the bickering boys.

"Who are you?" The raven-haired one (Hardison quickly identified him as Shun) gave her a piercing look.

"Amelia Hunter, journalist." Sophie held out her hand. Neither boy shook it.

"Journalist?" The brunette (Hardison piped in to remind her it was Dan Kuso) looked at Shun, then back at her. "What for?"

"For"-Sophie waved her hand dismissively-"television interviews."

"Interviews?" Dan repeated, eagerness appearing in his eyes.

"So why come to us?" Shun said, his tone verging on suspicion.

Nate spoke up again. "Sophie, let me handle this." Sophie turned to see Nate striding toward them. "Dan, Shun." Nate nodded to each in turn. "Those are your names, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Dan said. "But who're you?"

"Nathan Ford." Nate met their eyes. "We need to ask you a few questions."

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know in a review please! I'm really hyped about this story, so I hope you people like it, too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to:**  
_DarknessPwns0.o _- *gasps* You've never heard of Leverage? O.O Uh...*goes and checks Wikipedia page* yeah, if you check Wiki, it should be enough info. If it isn't, just let me know, and I'll try to fill you in more. ;)  
_JesseGlennFan_ - Gracias, my Thundercats Buddy! *bows* ;P  
_Obsessive Fan's Obsessive Fan_ - I love this name. :D Eh...*rubs behind head* mah bad. I'll fix that sometime...*shoulders drop* but I'm on too big of a writing thing right now. :) I'm surprised, you're reading some of my Bakugan stuff! :) Not that I'm complaining.  
_katzike123 _- 'Cause he's stuuuuuubbbbbbooooorrrrrn. *laughs* Here's the update!

**O.O Two updates in one day. One for **_**Helios's Last Stand**_**, and now this one. :) It's only 'cause I get so many reviewers that I love to update. :P Love you all! And now onto chapter two of **_**The Attribute Job**_**!**

* * *

Dan looked surprised. "Questions?"

"Yes." Nate looked at them. "We need to speak to you about your friend, Alice Gehabich."

"What about her?" Shun said.

"Are you aware of the fact that she's missing?"

"_What?_" both yelled in sync. "Alice is missing?" Dan continued. Nate caught them exchange a look. "Since when?"

"So you weren't?"

"_No_!" Dan shouted. "Since when?"

"According to Doctor Michael, ten days."

"Why wouldn't he tell us, though?" Dan shot another look at Shun.

"Perhaps he didn't want you to worry," Sophie suggested.

"What does a TV journalist want to do with this?" Shun said, glaring.

"She was hired for jobs like this," Nate said.

"Jobs like this?" Dan repeated incredulously. "What are you talking about? _What's going on here_?"

"Boys, meet Sophie Devereaux."

"But she said her name was Amelia Hunter!"

"An alias she can use against our enemies."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain everything." Nate met their eyes. "But first we need you to answer some questions of ours."

"For what?" Dan's eyes were full of suspicion.

"We're hoping it will help us find Alice and whoever took her."

Dan and Shun exchanged another look. "...All right," Dan said finally. "But afterwards, you have to explain why she was lying to us."

Nate nodded. "Of course." He led the way, bringing them to a more private place than the park, with Sophie bringing up the rear.

* * *

"When was the last time you saw Alice?" Nate asked. They were by the crew's van. Unknown to Dan and Shun, Elliot was waiting right inside, ready if things got rough.

Dan looked to Shun. "Three months," Shun said. The ninja was standing alert, ready for anything to happen. "We haven't seen her since we got back."

"Got back?" Sophie said. "From where?"

"Trip," Dan said, a little too quickly. "We were visiting some other friends. We saw her before we left, but we haven't seen her since we got back." He looked at the van, then back at them. "You know she lives in Russia, right? It's kinda hard to see her often."

"You two are among her five closest friends. At least that's what my conversation with Doctor Michael led me to believe," Nate said.

"Of course we are!"

"Then you would be the ones who're most likely to have seen her in the past ten days."

"We haven't. I told you, it's not like even we see her everyday."

"Where do you think she would be? Any favorite hangouts, local brawl spots...?"

Dan stood up very suddenly. "Alice doesn't brawl when she can avoid it."

"I knew it!" Parker said triumphantly through Nate's comm. "A little girl like that can't brawl a musclehead!"

"Be quiet, Parker," Elliot said. Parker made a small 'hmph!' noise, but she shut up.

"Where else might she be?" Nate said.

Dan and Shun exchanged yet another look. "Alice wouldn't leave her house for ten days," Dan said. "That's not how she is."

"Nate, do you think we should tell them?" Elliot said through the comm.

"No," Nate muttered firmly. "They're just kids; they don't need to know."

"We don't need to know what?" Shun fixed Nate with a piercing look.

"Busted," Elliot muttered.

Nate glared at the van. Sophie caught his eye and shook her head slightly. "Doctor Michael...has his own..._ideas_ about what happened to his granddaughter," Nate said finally, knowing there was no point to keeping silent.

Shun's hands clenched into fists. Dan's eyes widened, and he said carefully, "What kind of...ideas?"

Suddenly growing suspicious of their reactions to all of this, Nate dodged their question smoothly by saying, "What kind of ideas do you think he would have?"

"Look, you don't know anything about what Alice has been through, alright?" Dan all of a sudden shouted. "You might've been hired by Doctor Michael, but you don't have a clue what's happened to her before! Alice has been through more than anyone. Whatever happens to her can hardly be worse than what happened three years ago!" He turned away and ran off, but not before Nate saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Shun's eyes were cold when he looked at Nate. "Alice is one of our best friends," he said coolly, "and we know exactly what happened three years ago. If you knew her, you'd agree that she's about the kindest person in the world. And if you knew what happened to her three years ago, you would understand why finding out she's going through even more trouble is hard to accept. You have your own team. Try imagining how it would feel knowing something like this about one of them, and you might get a small idea of how this feels." He turned and walked after Dan.

Nate was silent for a moment. Then he opened up the van door and climbed in. "Hardison."

"Yeah?" Hardison glanced at him.

"Look up any info you can find on these two. I want to know if they might've had something to do with this."

* * *

**Mwahaha! Cliffhanger! *laughs evilly* How will Dan and Shun react later to finding out Nate and crew are starting the suspect list with **_**them**_**? Review to find out! ;)**


End file.
